


Flip The Switch

by geckocest (Pye)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Pre-Series, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pye/pseuds/geckocest
Summary: Richie’s scared of girls, and Seth just wants to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this tendency to hoard finished fics and I'm trying to stop doing that, so here's another one from the vault! Mostly just porn this time.

\--

 

On a particularly warm July afternoon, Seth is up in Eddie’s attic with Richie, picking out any old family photos or other memorabilia they might want to keep before Eddie hauls everything out to the curb next weekend.

 

It’s generally boring work, with most of the stuff stored up there not even being Eddie’s, or Dad’s - it belonged to the previous owners, an older couple who seem to have had a whole lot of boxes and weird little porcelain dolls and not much else. It doesn’t help either that it’s sweltering with the sun beating straight down on the roof, hot enough that Seth is starting to feel sweat beading at his hairline.

 

So it’s a welcome break in the monotony when Seth finds the tape. It’s tucked away in the very bottom of a box, buried under a mound of old newspapers and Alfred Hitchcock movies.

 

Seth tugs his prize out of the pile, surprising himself with a bark of laughter as he looks at the cover. It's a bunch of women with fake looking tits holding schoolbags, all pouting over plumped, barbie pink lips for the camera. The title across the top says _‘Schoolgirl Sluts V_ ’ in big, ugly yellow bubble letters.

 

"What?" Richie asks, scrambling over. He's got dust on his nose, glasses smudged, hair tumbling in a tangle over his forehead. "Seth, let me _see_ ," Richie demands, snatching the tape out of Seth’s outstretched hands.

 

A slow grin spreads over Seth’s face as he watches Richie eyeballing the back cover, gaze lingering a little too long on the teaser picture of a blonde girl bent over a large oak desk, ass barely covered by a pair of thin white panties.

 

Richie glances up and notices Seth staring. “Put this back,” he says prissily, holding it out to Seth with two fingers.

 

“No way, we are so watching this,” Seth retorts, taking the tape back from Richie. “You gotta learn what a real pussy looks like sometime before you graduate.”

 

Richie goes scarlet. “Seth, oh my God,” he mutters. “Just because _you’ve_ been screwing your way through half the girls in school doesn’t mean I want to.”

 

“Come on, it’ll be educational. You live for that shit.”

 

“Drop it, Seth,” Richie snaps. “I mean it.”

 

Seth _could_ just leave this alone, but he knows Richie well enough to know that his reluctance has nothing to do with abstinence and everything to do with the fact that he’s still nervous about girls.

 

“Nope. You ‘n' me are having movie night,” he declares. “Think of it as extra credit for sex ed, if you’re going to be such a dork about it.”

 

Richie rolls his eyes and huffs and sighs as if Seth just dropped the weight of the world onto his shoulders, but he doesn’t say no, so Seth counts that as a win. He makes a point of putting the tape into his ‘keep’ pile, tucking it underneath the rest of the stuff, just in case Eddie decides to come up here and check on them.

 

Seth can barely hide the smirk when he sneaks a glance at Richie a few minutes later and finds him staring at the corner of the tape, sticking out slightly from under an ancient issue of National Geographic.

 

Yeah, he’s definitely interested.

 

\--

 

Eddie leaves that evening around seven with a grumble and a thermos of black coffee and tells them not to wait up, leaving his plate still half full of food.

 

The silence left in Eddie’s wake isn’t awkward, just thick with _something_ , the only sounds left in the kitchen being the buzz of the fridge and the soft whush of wind rustling the branches of the big tree outside the window. Richie’s got his eyes trained firmly on his plate, rearranging scrambled eggs with his fork and never actually eating any of it.

 

Seth watches Richie fidget with his dinner for a full five minutes before he puts him out of his misery.

 

“Wanna watch that movie?” Seth asks casually, and Richie’s head jerks up.

 

“Okay,” Richie shrugs, like he doesn’t care at all, though Seth doesn’t miss the flush creeping across Richie’s cheeks just as he stands and starts clearing plates.

 

\--

 

Richie’s watching a rerun of Bonanza on the couch in the den when Seth emerges from the attic with a pile of movies in his arms, _Schoolgirl Sluts V_ sitting pretty at the bottom of the stack like a dirty little secret. He dumps them unceremoniously onto the coffee table and plucks a tape at random from the pile, popping it into the VCR.

 

Bruce Willis comes into view, scowling at something off camera. Typical, whoever was watching it last (probably them) didn’t bother to rewind it. Oh well, they’ve both seen this movie enough times to recite it line by line in their sleep, so it doesn’t really matter that they’re starting partway through.

 

“Die Hard?” Richie asks, almost incredulous. Seth tosses him an easy smile and flops down on the cushion at the opposite end of the couch.

 

“It’s movie night, Richard. Die Hard is a classic.”

 

“It’s a Christmas movie, Seth, and it’s _July,_ ” Richie says drily.

 

“Hey, you know the rules. My idea, my pick,” Seth shoots back. “But you can choose the next one, since I’m feeling generous.”

 

Richie throws Seth an exasperated look, but Seth doesn’t take the bait. He just grins wider and shoves at Richie with his foot.

 

“Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker.”

 

\--

 

John McClane saves the hostages, gets the girl, and now Seth is staring at the wooden boards of the ceiling above them as Richie sifts through the pile of movies.

 

He’s pretty sure he already knows what Richie’s going to pick, but doing it for him would have been too easy. This is about helping Richie get past his fear of girls, after all, and he needs to want to do it first.

 

There’s a long pause before Richie finally makes his decision, and a second later Seth’s folding his legs up to let him back in his spot on the couch.

 

Richie heaves a resigned sigh and leans forward to grab the remote from its place on the table.

 

It takes a second for the tape to track, it’s obviously old and damaged and it’s got that ugly line of static fuzz along the top. But soon enough a girl comes into view, the blonde one from the back cover. Here, she’s wearing knee high socks and a plaid skirt and a mostly see through button up, nipples pert and clearly visible through the fabric, seated at a desk in an empty classroom with her lip stuck out in a pout.

 

Seth smirks. He fucking knew it.

 

“May as well get it over with,” Richie says snidely, “since _you’re_ so _interested_.”

 

“I’m not forcing you to watch it.”

 

“You are such a brat, Seth, seriously-”

 

Richie’s interrupted by a loud, wailing moan as the tape skips and cuts to a scene with the girl from the back cover on her knees, blonde hair curling in ringlets over her shoulders, tits straining at the buttons of her white, gauzy shirt. There’s a man standing in front of her, naked from the waist down, pulling her head back by her hair as he fucks into her waiting, open mouth.

 

Richie snaps his mouth shut and stares, eyes wide, fingers curling tight into the flannel of his pyjama pants.

 

It’s all grunting and soft, wet noises, and it’s hot in that old school kind of way. Seth’s dick twitches with interest, chubbing up in his sweats at the sight of the blonde pulling back and using the flat of her tongue to lap at the tip of the man’s cock, wet and messy just the way Seth likes, strings of spit leaking over her lower lip.

 

He’s not usually into this era of porn - not usually into porn at all, actually - but the blonde is sweet, she looks good with a cock in her mouth and Seth’s suddenly realizing that it’s been a while since he’s gotten any.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Seth sees Richie shift nervously. Richie’s hands are still fisted like he doesn’t know what else to do with them, shoulders squared and tight.

 

And then the epiphany hits Seth like a ton of bricks.

 

This isn’t just the first time Richie’s seen x-rated porn. This is probably the first time Richie’s seen _anything_ like this, beyond centerfolds in the ancient Playboy mags Eddie keeps tucked behind the toilet and the softcore stuff that sometimes plays late at night on the fuzzy channel that fades out into snow nine times out of ten.

 

“Richie?”

 

Richie looks sidelong at him, cheeks pink in the dim light of the TV.

 

“You wanna turn it off?” Seth asks gently.

 

A slow shake of Richie’s head.

 

“Then relax, buddy,” Seth says, in a voice he hopes is soothing. “Just enjoy it.”

 

The guy on screen must have gotten the blonde to her feet, because now she’s bent over one of the desks in the front row of the classroom as the man rubs his index finger up the sopping wet strip of white cotton hiding the blonde’s pussy from view. She whimpers, loud and exaggerated, turning her head to purse her pink smeared lips at the camera.

 

Seth hears Richie’s breathing hitch.

 

“You like that, Richard?” Seth asks, not even aware that he’d spoken until Richie’s gaze flicks over to him and holds. Seth rolls with it, keeping his tone even. “You think she’s pretty?”

 

“Yeah,” Richie breathes, a little distractedly. He finally seems to be relaxing, settling back into the couch cushions, palms lax on his thighs. He’s hard now too, since the nerves seem to have dissipated, and it’s obvious, worn flannel doing nothing to hide it.

 

It’s not like they’ve never had boners around each other before, not with them having shared a room their entire lives, but this isn’t really the same as those quiet, never mentioned times he has to to avert his eyes in the mornings or pretend he doesn’t know when Richie’s jacking off in the bed beside his.

 

Blondie hitches her skirt up higher, flipping it up over her lower back so it’s easier to see the shiny wet of her slit as the man finally pulls her panties aside and shoves in. Her moan is pitched high, cunt visibly going slicker around the thick cock inside her and the whole potent combination of it goes straight to Seth’s dick in a hard punch of lust.

 

Seth darts his gaze back to Richie. He’s still absorbed, watching intently.

 

Maybe he wouldn’t mind if Seth took some of the pressure off. It’s pretty dark in here, no lights except the one from the TV, and it’s not like Richie has to look.

 

Seth chews his lip, sneaks another glance to make sure Richie’s still distracted, then shoves his hand in his sweats. He shimmies his hips just enough to work his pants halfway down his ass because jacking off with pants on is a fucking nightmare and if he’s going to do this he may as well do it right.

 

He almost groans out loud with relief when he wraps his fingers around his dick. He just keeps his hand still at first, focusing back on the TV just in time to see the blonde shuddering out an orgasm, cunt soaked and glistening in the close up as the guy continues to fuck her through it.

 

His own cock twitches enviously against his palm, leaking a glob of precome over his fingers and he’s grateful for it, using it to ease the glide of his thumb over the head.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he suddenly hears Richie gasp, and glances up to find Richie’s eyes glued to him, wide and dilated in the dark.

 

Seth musters a grin through the growing flush on his cheeks and tries to lighten the mood. “Like what you see?”

 

It’s mostly meant to be a joke, but Richie doesn’t seem to take it that way. He blinks slowly, swallows. Holds his silence just a beat too long. “Yeah.”

 

Seth doesn’t expect the way all the air seems to escape his lungs at the gravel-rough tone to Richie’s voice. Or the way his dick twitches in response, dripping precome down the backs of his knuckles.

 

“You get really wet,” Richie says.

 

Seth huffs a laugh and momentarily pulls his hand back, holding it up so the sticky strings webbed between his fingers catch in the low light. “‘S kinda gross.”

 

Richie shakes his head. “It’s hot. Like, _really_.”

 

Seth bites his lip, hard. The admission is doing funny things to Seth’s insides, sparking something deeper than his superficial interest in watching strangers fuck on TV.

 

“Hey, don’t leave me to be the weird one,” Seth says, nudging Richie’s leg with the pad of his foot. “Show me what you got.”

 

Richie hunches into himself, the nervousness back again, written all over his face. “Seth-”

 

“Richard, I’m your _brother_. You think I care what your dick looks like?”

 

That’s a lie, because Seth’s starting to care a whole lot the longer Richie leaves him hanging and he’s slowly beginning to realize that some tiny part of him really, _really_ wants to see what Richie’s got hiding under his clothes.

 

Finally, after what feels like a fucking eternity (but was probably more in the ballpark of thirty seconds), Richie thumbs his waistband and pulls it back, squirms a little and -

 

“God _damn_ ,” Seth says, unable to keep the note of awe out of his voice. “You’re packing some serious heat, Richard.”

 

The red of Richie’s cheeks deepens as he gets a hand on his cock, huge in his hand. “That a good thing?”

 

Seth’s struck by the legitimate note of uncertainty there, as if Richie has _any_ reason to be insecure in this department. “Yeah, buddy, that- that’s real good.”

 

Richie smiles shyly, some of his usual bravado coming through in the way his mouth quirks up at the corner. He’s got a finger playing absently at the tip of his dick now, tracing lazy circles.

 

Seth couldn’t care less about the porno anymore, but he tries to keep up the pretense and aims his gaze back at the screen, where the blonde is giving some guy a handjob now. A different guy, not the same as before, but it doesn’t really matter because it’s not his face they’re focusing on.

 

He fucks into the slick trap of his fingers and tries to imagine the blonde’s hand on him instead, pieces the sense memories together from that time Amber Prescott jacked him off behind the bleachers at school.

 

But the fantasy doesn’t stick, keeps melting away despite his concentrated effort to keep it there. His attention drifts to Richie instead, where he finds dark, interested eyes watching him intently. Seth squirms a little, unused to such close scrutiny. He doesn’t _dis_ like it though, kind of the opposite. It makes his belly tingle with a new rush of heat.

 

Before he can lose the nerve, he leans further back against the arm of the couch and puts himself on display, canting his hips up so Richie can see better. Richie makes a soft, appreciative noise and draws the loose clutch of his fist up the length of his cock as he watches.

 

“What’s it like?” Richie asks. “Fucking, I mean.”

 

Seth stops short. _Fucking._ The word hits him harder when Richie says it, like there’s something extra behind it because Seth rarely hears him swear. Seth likes it. “It’s tight,” he replies, the words coming out husky and gravel-rough. “Really tight.”

 

Richie groans, low in his throat, never shifting his gaze from Seth.

 

“Your hand, right now, but a million times better, because it’s hot and wet and fits like a glove.”

 

He sees Richie’s grip go tighter and hopes he’s imagining it now, what it would be like to be buried in that slick, clenching heat.

 

“There’s nothing else like it,” Seth says, trailing his index finger up the spine of his cock, just teasing now because he can feel that telltale tightness in his balls and he’s not ready for this to be over yet. “Feeling her squirming on top of you, clenching up every time you fuck into her, hearing her moan every time you get the angle just right.”

 

Richie whines and his hips roll into a hard thrust, cock pushing past the squeeze of his fingers. Seth likes the lithe way Richie moves, and the noises he’s making, so much better than the muffled gasps he’s used to hearing from the bed across from his.

 

“I bet she’d take that big dick of yours real good,” Seth says, inclining his head in the direction of the TV.

 

Seth doesn't realize what he's saying until he’s said it, like his dick’s hijacked his mouth and left his brain somewhere else, miles back along with that line between _brotherly guidance_ and something else entirely.

 

“Oh shit,” Richie breathes. “Seth, fuck-”

 

It’s like whatever filter Seth usually has in place has up and taken a vacation, because the words just keep coming. “You’d fuck her properly too, wouldn’t you? Get it so deep she forgets her own name.”

 

Richie’s panting now, edged by these tiny, hiccupy moans that seem to be wired directly to Seth’s dick. He feels his own orgasm fast approaching, sweet pressure coiling up hot in his guts as he finally gives himself the grip he’s been craving, nudging his thumb into the slit, grip tight on the head.

 

“Lose it inside her,” Seth hisses, “give her something to remember you by.”

 

Abruptly, Richie’s breathing hitches and he hunches over as he comes with a choked off moan. The first spurt almost hits his chin, while the rest ends up puddled on the front of his t-shirt or streaked over his fingers in thick white ropes.

 

“That’s it, Richard, yeah, _yeah_ , fuck, that’s so good.”

 

It takes one last stroke up the shaft and Seth’s coming too. He honest-to-God whimpers, hips lifting off the couch, whole body trembling with the intensity as he spills into his palm, body-warm and sticky.

 

As if on cue, the tape skitters into an ending and the room goes darker, screen blank. Seth shuts his eyes as he takes a second to catch his breath, purposefully not thinking about everything that just happened because he’s really, really not prepared to deal with the implications right now.

 

“Holy shit,” Richie says from somewhere to Seth’s right. Seth opens his eyes and finds Richie looking down with a grimace of disgust as he tucks himself back into his pants.

 

Seth wrinkles his nose when he realizes he’s also got a palmful of jizz to deal with, leaning forward to grab the kleenex box off the coffee table. When he hands the box over to Richie after grabbing a wad of tissues, he tells himself he’s definitely not committing the sight of Richie covered in his own spunk to memory.

 

“Yuck,” Richie says, as he scrubs futilely at the biggest stain on his shirt.

 

“You’re tellin’ me,” Seth replies. He snaps the waistband of his sweats back up. “You come like a geyser.”

 

He tactfully leaves out the part where it’s hot as fuck.

 

“Usually I’m more prepared, but…” Richie trails off and aims a meaningful look at Seth. “I got distracted.”

 

Seth grins crookedly, chews his lower lip. “Yeah?”

 

“It’s not every day my brother tells me that I have a big dick,” Richie says smugly.

 

It’s Seth’s turn to go tomato red as Richie laughs and gets up, making it to the doorway before he stops and turns.

 

“By the way, if you have any more-” Richie pauses, looking bashful all of a sudden. “ _Extra credit_ for me, I wouldn’t say no.”

  
“Might have a few more things up my sleeve,” Seth says casually, pretending like his heart isn’t ready to thump right out of his ribcage as Richie grins at him and disappears up the stairs.


End file.
